Fifty Shades of Sabaku
by Assassin-of-the-Arctic
Summary: When fire meets ice, day meets night and the ravenous lion meets a gentle gazelle, Hinata Hyuuga will come face to face with all fifty shades of Sabaku, but the question is…is she ready? (READ AT YOUR OWN WILL, THIS WILL BE CONSIDERED AS M FOR MATURE AND WILL DISPLAY SEXUAL SCENES AND BDSM REFERENCES IN SOME CHAPTERS)


Chapter 1: The Interview

'_God I can't believe I'm doing this for you' _I thought as I put my heels on, getting ready for an interview "Don't forget the list! Oh! And the recorder!" Ino croaked as loud as her sore throat would let her "I will Ino" I sighed as I smoothed the front of my blouse "how do I look?" I asked as I walked over to her "a floral shirt with a gray shin-length skirt…could have been worse" she said studying my outfit "whatever, I have to go, drink plenty of orange juice" I said grabbing my car keys "okay and again thanks Hina. I owe you big" she said pulling the blanket over her.

I drove for about 45 minutes on the highway until I took the exit to go to the company. I heard that it is a big agricultural company but nothing more. As soon as I arrived at the address I was in shock and awe. The skyscraper must be at least 50 stories high and the cool, dark marble stairs to the front entrance looked somewhat intimidating, I took a deep breath and walked inside, and then I immediately stood out. I saw people walk around wearing either a stylish ash gray or white suit. After I went up the elevator to the 50th floor, I tried not to focus on how loud my heels were when walking to the receptionist's desk "H-hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm scheduled to interview Mr. Sabaku today" I said to the receptionist and internally cursing myself about stuttering "Okay Ms. Hyuuga, hold on please" the brunette woman got up from her desk and turned around the corner to a long hallway. I soothed out the front of my shirt and skirt before she came back "Mr. Sabaku will see you now" she said with a sensual smile on her face "thank you" I said smiling slightly before walking to his office.

Inside it was simple yet elegant at the same time, the walls were gray and in every corner a simple faux plant in a pot. His desk was a deep, rich mahogany with two chairs of the same wood in front of it and a large swivel black leather office chair behind it. In the left corner of the room facing his desk was a black leather couch I would presume it would be for any company he would have. I sat in one of the mahogany chairs and stared out of the window were you can see far above any other building and store, it was…..wonderful "Ahem" someone said and I snapped out of my daydreaming to see him. He had neatly cut red hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes that seem to be as hard as ice, wearing a pitch black suit with an ice blue tie "Ms. Hyuuga, I supposed you want to start the interview" he implored with a slight monotone to his deep voice "u-um….okay" I said as I looked in my bag for a pen…I didn't have one "here" he said offering me a pen from the cup of pens on his desk "So Mr. Sabaku, your business has flourished over the years, what do you say is your greatest asset?" I asked after glancing at Ino's notepad "well, I would say it would be about how we meet our customer's goals in how their buildings would be structured and portrayed" he said in a slight monotone "okay Mr. Sabaku, is it true that you built several schools in Africa specifically for middle and lower class families?" I asked "yes it is true" he replied "it must be out of kindness" I said slightly smiling "it was more of a perfect business opportunity" he said nonchalantly "are you sure? For someone to build several schools for less fortunate people must have a big heart" I pressed on "no…I never think with my heart" he stated "next question?" "Are you gay?" I asked and as soon as I said it, I blushed more than I did in my entire life "I-I'm s-so sorry Mr. Sabaku, m-my friend who was supposed to interview you…these are her questions…" I said looking at his shiny black loafers not even daring to look him in the eyes after saying that "it's okay and no I am not gay" he said moving from the desk to the chair sitting beside me "now…is that all Ms. Hyuuga or is there more?" he said his green eyes trying to meet my own "no…do you have any questions?" I asked somewhat stupidly "you are not used to talking to a lot of people like this" he stated, the corner of his lips were slightly soften from the hard line that I saw from the beginning "n-no…I have a few close friends but I get nervous when talking to new people" I said before looking him in the eyes and I almost got lost in his sea green eyes, almost "Mr. Sabaku, your 2 o'clock appointment with Mr. Myoboku is going to proceed in 5 minutes, he is in conference room 2B" The receptionist said after she opened the door and still keeping eye contact he said "Cancel the meeting for me Ms. Matsuki" "No. I have all the questions that I need, thank you for your time Mr. Sabaku" I almost stammered gathering my belongings "May I ask, what are you doing tomorrow?" he said his monotone almost hinting curiosity "Nothing sir, why?" I asked walking out of his office with him "How getting a cup of coffee?" he suggested as we got to the elevator "okay 12pm?" I asked and he gave me a stiff nod as I entered the elevator "Ms. Hyuuga" he said firmly "Mr. Sabaku" I said the blush still lingering on my face as the doors closed.


End file.
